


Alternate Thoughts

by tag0



Category: Earth: Final Conflict
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tag0/pseuds/tag0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette: Liam's thoughts during a pivotal moment of the 2nd season episode "Dimensions".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Earth: Final Conflict is copyright © Tribune Entertainment and Roddenberry/Kirschner. No infringement of that copyright is intended by this story.

Liam carefully turned Jason over, shocked by the evidence of the damage the skrill blast had done. He was helpless to do anything but hold the other man as Maiya's fight with Kayla continued. Jason was dying, and there was nothing he could do about it.

As soon as Maiya came rushing over, Liam surrendered Jason to her - but he couldn't move away. He just stayed there, watching them, wishing desperately that there was something to do. 

In the short time that he'd known Jason, a bond had formed between them. Jason was what Sandoval could have been, had their world been a different place. What Sandoval might have been - the memories were unclear - before the CVI and the motivational imperative had taken control. 

The distraction of Da'an's appearance was a welcome one. 

He might not be able to save Jason, but Liam could do his best to save Jason's people and his world. It was the very least he could do for the man who both was and was not his father.


End file.
